Secuelas
by The impertinent unicorn
Summary: Detestaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Odiaba verse en el espejo y darse cuenta de lo delgada que estaba, de lo poco agraciada que se veía. Casi todos los huesos se le notaban. Pero lo que más odiaba de si era su cabello, ese cabello que por alguna razón todos sentían la necesidad de tocar y admirar. *Advertencia: Situaciones y lenguaje fuerte.
1. Secuelas

**Sword art online y sus personajes no me pertenecen** , son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. **Disfruten su lectura.**

.

.

.

 **Secuelas**

Las personas solían decirle lo hermosa que era. Incluso antes, cuando era más joven, recibía muchos halagos por parte de los más pervertidos de sus compañeros, maestros e incluso amigos de sus padres. Aquellas actitudes le hacían sentir nauseas, odiaba que la señalaran por su belleza y no por su inteligencia o logros, pero aun así ella reconocía que antes había sido una adolescente llena de encantos. Ahora no se sentía bonita, al contrario, detestaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Odiaba verse en el espejo y darse cuenta de lo delgada que estaba, de lo poco agraciada que se veía. Casi todos los huesos se le notaban. Aquel trasero del que secretamente se sentía orgullosa había desaparecido. Sus senos seguían ahí, del tamaño que recordaba, solo que ahora se veían un poco más grandes debido a su delgado cuerpo, y eso no le gustaba. Su cara era todo un caso. Por más que había intentado sus labios seguían partidos. Sus pómulos resaltaban debido a lo delgada de su cara. Y sus ojos tenían unas bolsas moradas debajo, producto de sus noches de insomnio. Pero lo que más odiaba de si era su cabello, ese cabello que por alguna razón todos sentían la necesidad de tocar y admirar.

En realidad, no se había percatado de cuanto lo odiaba hasta hace dos semanas atrás. Iba en el metro de regreso a casa. Las clases habían terminado y empezaba a oscurecer. Por alguna razón que no recuerda, terminó subiendo sola al vagón del metro. En esa ocasión su muy cotizado y trabajador novio no había tenido oportunidad de acompañarla, era la primera vez que la dejaba irse sola a su casa desde que regresó a la escuela y se sentía un poco nerviosa, o al menos al principio creyó que era por eso. No fue hasta que se bajó en la estación del metro indicada y notó que alguien la estaba siguiendo que se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que se sentía incomoda. Un sujeto estaba detrás de ella, la había seguido. Sintió pánico, y una horrible sensación de familiaridad la desarmó completamente. Su plan inicial era caminar lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a su casa, pero ahora ya no sabía muy bien que hacer. Sintió miedo, tanto miedo que su primera reacción fue correr, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras que daban a la salida de la estación alguien tomó su mano y tiró de ella. Sintió un cuerpo caliente alrededor e inmediatamente un doloroso impacto contra la pared más cercana. El sujeto la tenía acorralada.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, preciosa? - Susurró una voz ronca contra su oído. Irónicamente lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que algún niño había olvidado a su osito de peluche a la mitad de las escaleras. Aquel extraño tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo presionó contra su nariz descubriendo su dulce olor a coco. –Que olor tan placentero. Cuanto daría por ponerte en cuatro y jalarte el cabello mientras te doy por atrás- gruñó aquel sujeto presionándola más contra su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como metía su mano debajo de su falda escolar y sus dedos se hacían camino entre su ropa interior. Fue entonces cuando se permitió gritar llena de pánico esperando que alguien la escuchara. Los recuerdos de Sugou haciendo lo mismo en el mundo virtual la atacaron uno tras otro y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. ¿Desde cuándo el metro estaba tan vacío? A la mitad de su grito el hombre la soltó asustado, y en su desesperación le lanzó un golpe que aterrizó en sus labios haciéndolos sangrar. El impacto logró hacer que dejara de gritar y también la hizo perder el equilibro. En el suelo se encontraba más vulnerable y lo sabía. –Cierra la boca, maldita puta- escupió las palabras lleno de coraje. Vio que su agresor levantó la pierna derecha con la intención de patearla, pero el grito desesperado de un tercero logró asustarlo lo suficiente como para huir corriendo. Poco recordaba de su salvador y de lo que pasó después. Recordaba que era un hombre de intendencia ya entrado en años y que la había ayudado a levantarse y calmarse. Recordaba que le había insistido para que llamara a la policía, pero ella había minimizado el hecho. Le había mentido. Le mintió por vergüenza y temor. Le dijo que solo la había empujado y, aunque no le creyó nada, la dejó irse siempre y cuando se fuera en taxi, y así lo hizo. Cuando llegó a su casa se alegró de que se encontrara vacía. Corrió directo a su habitación y desesperada se metió a la ducha sin quitarse el uniforme. Por mucho tiempo dejó que el agua caliente corriera sobre su cabeza mientras ella lloraba desconsolada. Se sentía como en los primeros días de SAO, solo que ahora también tenía una sensación de suciedad y asco. Se odió por ser tan débil y no haber podido hacerle frente a aquel sujeto, y se odió por recordar aquellos momentos cuando Sugou la tenía encerrada. Eso había bloqueado su mente.

Los días siguientes había tenido que mentirles a todos sobre lo que había ocurrido con sus labios. Les dijo a sus amigos y familiares que se había caído por las escaleras y le habían creído, todos le creyeron menos una persona. Su novio, Kazuto, escuchó todo con cierto recelo y duda, no se tragó su historia y estuvo molestó hasta que la herida prácticamente había desaparecido y no se separaba de ella por ningún motivo. Ciertamente la experiencia había sido horrible, pero sus sueños eran mucho peores. En ellos nadie viene a salvarla y su agresor logra meter sus dedos dentro de ella haciéndola llorar más fuerte. Cumple su amenaza y la coloca contra las escaleras, rompe su ropa interior y la penetra sin cuidado, disfrutando sus gritos de dolor mientras tira de su largo cabello haciendo que su espalda se arqué facilitando la penetración. Rompe los botones de su blusa y forcejea con su sostén hasta que logra quitárselo. Eyacula dentro de ella, pero la pesadilla no ha terminado. Hace que se gire para poder tener un mejor acceso a sus senos desnudos. Se saborea la vista de su pecho pasándose la lengua por los labios y ella se da cuenta de quién es su agresor, es Nobuyuki Sugou, es el hombre que mordisquea sin piedad sus pezones. Es él quien la ha violado, quien le ha robado su virginidad.

Es en ese momento del sueño en el que se despierta gritando y cubierta de sudor en medio de la noche. Es la quinta vez que sueña lo mismo desde que fue acosada en la estación del metro. Después de eso no logra conciliar el sueño y a la mañana siguiente tiene que cubrir las marcas moradas bajo sus ojos con maquillaje. Es una buena actriz y sabe fingir perfectamente que no pasa nada frente a todos, pero Kazuto se da cuenta de que algo no va bien. Casi no come, casi no habla y últimamente casi no entra a ALO. Él le pregunta constantemente si todo está bien, pero ella solo le responde con un "sí" y un efímero beso. Cree que con eso logra calmarlo, pero no es así, su preocupación por ella aumenta.

El reloj marca las 3 de la mañana y no puede dejar de llorar por esa estúpida pesadilla. La siente tan real y no puede evitar la culpabilidad por tener esos sueños, por no poder ser más fuerte y reprimir esos sentimientos y pensamientos que había logrado evadir por tantos meses. En medio del terror que siente tras despertar en plena tormenta eléctrica toma una decisión desesperada. Corre directo al baño de su habitación mientras los rayos iluminan todo. Se ve al espejo y ya no se reconoce, no se siente valiente ni capaz de liderar un ejército. Se siente pequeña, frágil y tonta. Sin poder lograr que sus lágrimas dejen de salir busca entre sus cajones unas tijeras. No lo piensa dos veces y empieza a cortar su largo cabello sin importarle mucho el largo. En la oscuridad no nota, y tampoco le importa, si su corte está quedando uniforme. Un gran rayo ilumina la habitación por varios segundos y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Ve su reflejo y se da cuenta que está llena de sangre. No sabe de dónde viene la sangre ni en qué momento se lastimo. Asustada busca el interruptor de la luz hasta que logra encenderlo. Por fin puede verlo. Su mano izquierda tiene varias cortadas, unas más grandes que otras, pero la que más le preocupa es una cerca de la muñeca que, probablemente, se hizo mientras levantaba el cabello sobre su cabeza y lo cortaba sin piedad. En ese momento se llena de pánico y su llanto se intensifica, puede escucharse incluso con el ruido de la tormenta. Derrotada se deja caer en el piso, entre sus largos mechones de cabello cortado. Ha perdido el control por completo y no sabe qué hacer. Lo único que intenta para detener la hemorragia es hacer presión con la blusa de su pijama, pero no tiene mucho éxito.

-¡Asuna! ¡Asuna!- Escucha como su madre entra corriendo a su habitación. Se escucha asustada. Por un momento siente miedo de que la encuentre así, de que piense mal, que crea que se ha hecho daño apropósito. Después de regresar de SAO había ocultado muy bien sus traumas y se hizo la fuerte ante ella para que no la viera así, y ahora que se encontraba peor que nunca la veía entrar al baño y arrodillarse frente a ella. - ¡Asuna! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué has hecho? – No recordaba nunca haberla visto tan asustada, eso hizo que se sintiera culpable.

-Perdón, mamá, perdón. Yo no quería hacerlo, fue un accidente- Empieza a excusarse, pero sus palabras son apenas entendibles debido al llanto que no puede controlar. – Ayúdame, mamá, tengo miedo- Siente como su madre le acaricia la cara y ve como pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, tranquila- Repite su madre, y no sabe si se lo dice a ella misma. - Voy a…voy a llamar una ambulancia- Se levanta y sale del cuarto. Ahí se da cuenta de que no quiere estar sola.

-No me dejes, por favor, no te vayas- Pero ya es muy tarde, su madre se encuentra marcando al número de emergencias. – Yo no quería, no quería- Susurra y siente como poco a poco el sueño la va venciendo hasta que no puede mantener sus ojos abiertos.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Un día antes de entrar a clases les regalo esta pequeña historia sobre Asuna y los posibles traumas que creo podría tener después de todo lo que ha pasado. Espero les guste y también que me regalen un review para saber si les gustó. ¡Besos! Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Quebrada

**Sword art online y sus personajes no me pertenecen** , son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. **Disfruten su lectura.**

.

.

.

Quebrada

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue blanco, todo blanco y sintió miedo, pero cuando logró enfocar sus ojos y ver las luces del techo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital. Soltó un suspiro cuando recordó lo que había pasado y sintió que iba a llorar, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, ya se había doblegado anoche, no se podía repetir y menos frente a su madre, quien estaba todo el tiempo vigilándola y presionándola, parecía que esperaba el momento en que se quebrara y le diera la razón. Y ya había pasado, ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien, pero no era por las razones por las que su madre creía. No estaba mal por haber quedado atrapada dos años en SAO, no, era por todo lo que había ocurrido después.

-Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Sintió como su madre se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cara. Por su tono de voz que estaba preocupada, y se sorprendió al descubrir que le hablaba con dulzura. Quiso contestarle, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, sentía como si hubiera estado cantando a todo pulmón toda la noche, pero sabía que eso no podía ser cierto. – Tranquila, ten toma un poco de agua. – Su madre le extendió un vaso transparente, levantó su mano para tomarlo, pero se percató de que no podía, sus manos estaban vendadas. Ya no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. ¿Por qué se había hecho? – No, no llores mi niña. No pasa nada. – Su madre le limpió las lágrimas y algo dentro de ella se sintió bien. Asuna había escuchado que las madres tenían un don especial para hacerte sentir bien cuando estaba triste, ella nunca lo había experimentado con su madre, está ahora.

\- Lo siento, mamá. – Se esforzó por decir. Su voz sonaba un poco lastimosa, pero no tanto como creyó que se escucharía.

\- No te disculpes. Tuviste un ataque de ansiedad, al parecer estas pasando por mucho estrés. – No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, ni que tan grave era lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía miedo de que volviera a suceder. – Tu herida, a excepción de una, no son tan profundas, en un rato el médico vendrá a revisarte y sabremos si te da de alta. – Sabía a qué herida se refería porque le dolía, casi todo el antebrazo izquierdo le dolía.

\- ¿Me tuvieron que suturar? – Preguntó asustada, recordando cómo se veía el corte la noche anterior.

-Unas cuantas puntadas, pero no te preocupes por eso. – Kyouko no podía hacer más que sentirse culpable. Durante el trayecto en ambulancia al hospital su hija no había parado de gritar cosas que la consternaron. Desesperados "no me toques" no dejaban de salir de hasta que la sedaron y se calmó, pero en su cabeza siguió escuchándolos.

-¿Puedes no decirle a nadie lo que pasó? – Preguntó la chica algo temerosa. Su madre la vio pequeña e indefensa y comprendió como se sentía.

-Claro, será nuestro secreto. -

El doctor le había hecho muchas preguntas, y se sintió mal al no poder contestar la mayoría.

 _\- ¿Su hija ha pasado por eventos traumáticos recientemente? – El hombre mayor frente a ella le preguntó son seriedad._

 _\- Sí, ella es una sobreviviente de SAO. – Le respondió con dificultad._

 _\- Ya veo. – Dijo para después continuar. – ¿Asuna ha sido diagnosticada anteriormente con algún tipo de trastorno? –_

 _\- Sí, cuando tenía 12 años le diagnosticaron un trastorno ansioso-depresivo. – Respondió._

 _\- La enviaré con un psicólogo para que la evalúen nuevamente. –_

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cree que tenga algo más? -_

 _\- En realidad, creo que en el pasado pudieron haber minimizado su problema y posiblemente le dieron un mal diagnóstico. – Eso último fue como una apuñalada en su corazón, su hija tenía quien sabe que problemas mentales y probablemente era su culpa._

 _-Una última cosa, ¿sabe si su hija ha sufrido algún tipo de abuso sexual? –_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Me está preguntando si la violaron? – Giró su cabeza y vio a su hija dormida, en ese estado se veía tan tranquila e inocente. En ese momento gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, alguien había lastimado a su pequeña y ella no se había dado cuenta._

.

.

.

Se subieron al auto y no dijeron nada. Asuna se limitaba a ver su corto y disparejo cabello y su madre solo conducía. Estaba lloviendo mucho, tal vez demasiado, pero a ninguna parecía impórtale. Agradeció que hiciera frío y pudiera usar un suéter que cubierta sus vendas, a decir verdad la prenda le quedaba muy grande, tanto que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

Su madre frenó de repente y se sorprendió un poco al descubrir a donde la había llevado. Un salón de belleza.

-¿Qué te parece si arreglamos un poco este desastre? - Le propuso su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír. Entraron al lugar y una mujer joven con cabello azul las atendió de inmediato, le explicaron que querían arreglar un poco la situación y la joven, quien había notado las vendas en las manos de Asuna, les pidió amablemente que tomaran asiente en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Tienes un color de cabello precioso. Pelirrojo natural, ¿sabías que se están extinguiendo? –

-¿Qué? No, no lo sabía. –

\- Bueno, mientras estés tu no pasa nada. – Le sonrió y Asuna bajó la mirada apenada. - ¿Qué tan si te corto un poco el cabello y después hacemos un ligero efecto de cabello de fuego? -

-¿Cabello de fuego?- Preguntó confundida.

-Tu solo relájate y déjate consentir un momento. Estas en buenas manos. –

Después de algunas horas finalmente Asuna se vio en el espejo, y tanto ella y su madre quedaron sorprendidas con el resultado. Su cabello llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, pero al tener mucho menos peso se ondulaba un poco haciendo que se encogiera y le quedara un poco más arriba que éstos, su tonalidad naranja iba perdiendo color poco a poco hasta llegar a un rubio cenizo en las puntas. Por un momento no se reconoció, la chica que veía en el espejo no parecía ser ella, se sentía como una atrevida estrella de rock.

-Me encanta. - Fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Hace que tu cuello se vea más largo. – Comentó su madre y se percató de que era cierto. Su cuello se veía delgado y sus clavículas se le notaban, a pesar de eso se sintió bonita.

.

.

.

Después de salir del salón de belleza su madre la llevó de compras. Se pasearon por un sinfín de tiendas caras y elegantes comprando todo lo que se les antojaba. Ya estaba entrando la primavera, así que su madre le insistió que comprara muchos vestidos de tirantes que hicieran lucir su nuevo corte. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía así con su madre, en realidad no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pasaron tiempo juntas. Por unas horas se olvidó de sus problemas y se concentró en el momento. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era de noche y estaba muy cansada, subieron todas sus compras al carro y su madre condujo hasta la casa, antes de llegar se había quedado dormida. En ningún momento del día recordó que no tenía su celular con ella, no se percató de los mensajes que su novio preocupado le había enviado, ni tampoco de las llamadas perdidas, no había ido a la escuela y eso les había parecido extraño a todos. Fue como si todo un día se hubiera desconectado del mundo, fue como si solo existieran ella y su madre, y se sintió bien.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Debido a que ustedes me lo pidieron decidí darle una continuación a esta historia. Será algo corta, tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos, pero serán suficientes para desarrollar la historia de la manera que quiero. Espero les guste, y si es así dejen un review, y si no les gustó también, pero díganme las razones para poder mejorar. Nos leemos luego. ¡Besos!


	3. Resiliencia

**Sword art online y sus personajes no me pertenecen,** son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. **Disfruten su lectura.**

.

.

.

Resiliencia

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Se había arreglado el cabello lo mejor que pudo y envuelto las manos con vendas para ocultar sus heridas, se aseguró de cubrirlas bien. A pesar de todo eso no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa por ver a Kirito. ¿Le gustaría su nuevo estilo? ¿Se daría cuenta de sus cortes? Sentada en la banca donde solían encontrarse, Asuna estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la persona que estaba esperando ya había llegado y la estaba viendo sorprendido.

Kirito solamente podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, siempre se veía hermosa. Recordó la vez que la conoció, esa chica intrépida de cabello largo lo había dejado sin aliento, y ahora de nuevo sentía que no podía respirar. Sabía que era afortunado, Asuna era una mujer fuerte, inteligente y hermosa, ella podría estar con quien quisiera y estaba con él, un chiquillo con más sueños que logros, o al menos así se sentía.

-Asuna. - Susurró sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verlo sorprendida, sus ojos se encontraron y ella le sonrió.

-Hola, Kirito. – El chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza apretándola contra él. Escondió su nariz en su cuello y respiró su aroma.

-Te ves hermosa. – Le dijo cuándo se separó de ella y la tomó de las manos. Frunció el ceño cuando vio las vendas. - ¿Qué ocurrió? – Le preguntó con preocupación.

-Accidente de cocina. – Se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa nerviosa. –No es nada. – Se apresuró a quitar las manos y a esconderlas entre su falda.

\- Parece muy grave para ser un simple accidente de cocina. – Cuestionó el joven, dudando de lo que decía su novia. Ella nunca le había mentido, por lo que no había razones para dudar de lo que dijera, pero últimamente la notaba rara y distante, sabía que algo pasaba, pero no entendía que era.

\- Para la próxima tendré más cuidado, no te preocupes. – Le acarició la mejilla con los dedos intentando convencerlo de que no pasaba nada, pero ni siquiera ella misma podía convencerse.

\- Estuve muy preocupado ayer. – Tomó de nuevo sus manos y las acarició, fue ahí cuando se percató de los pequeños cortes. - No viniste a la escuela, no te conectaste a ALO y no respondiste mis mensajes ni llamadas. Creí que algo malo había pasado. –

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Solamente estuve ayudando a mi madre con unas cosas, ya sabes que, cuando quiere, absorbe todo mi tiempo. – No podía decirle la verdad, sentía mucha vergüenza de sus acciones.

-Asuna. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? – Su vergüenza se trasformó en sorpresa. Claro que él no se iba a creer sus mentiras, ambos se conocían demasiado bien. Por suerte la melodía que anunciaba el fin de las clases comenzó a sonar.

\- Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa. – Se apresuró a levantarse, pero no pudo dar ningún paso. Kirito tomó una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Te amo. Eres lo que más amo en este y cualquier mundo. Nunca lo olvides. – No pudo evitar sonreír y responder su abrazo. En momentos como ese se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Se sentía a salvo. Feliz.

-Mis padres salieron del país por unos días para arreglar unos negocios. Tu…- Ella era una mujer astuta y directa, pero en algunas ocasiones se sentía tan pequeña que no encontraba las palabras. - ¿Podrías quedarte… conmigo? – Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro, pero debido a la cercanía pudo escucharlas perfectamente.

-Yo… - Tragó saliva. La sola idea de pasar la noche con Asuna lo ponía nervioso y al mismo tiempo lo emocionaba. Hacerlo en la vida real no era nada comparado a las veces que lo hicieron en SAO. Solamente le había hecho el amor una vez en al mundo real, había sido desastroso, gracioso y, para ella, doloroso. Una parte de él quería intentarlo de nuevo, pero la otra tenía miedo de decepcionar a su novia. – No creo que sea buena idea. Aún sigo sin caerle muy bien a tu madre, no quisiera que hubiera un retroceso. -

\- Por favor, no quiero estar sola. – Se separó de él y vio sus ojos. Podía notar la preocupación en ellos y eso fue suficiente para ceder a sus suplicas.

\- Esta bien. Me quedaré esta noche. - La tomó de una mano y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la escuela, se despidieron de sus amigos y caminaron hasta la estación del tren. Kirito podía notar que de vez en cuando Asuna se detenía y miraba a su alrededor. Al principio creyó que admiraba el paisaje, pero empezaba a sospechar que vigilaba que nadie los estuviera siguiendo. Cuando llegaron a la estación la chica se puso tensa y no pudo evitar apretar la mano de su acompañante. - ¿Sabes? Estoy algo cansado, ¿por qué no mejor tomamos un taxi? – Sugirió el chico para tranquilizar a su acompañante.

-Claro, si es lo que tú quieres. – Asuna se sintió aliviada y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Señorita. – Ambos escucharon la voz de un hombre mayor llamar a Asuna y voltearon. Ella lo reconoció inmediatamente y palideció. Era el hombre de intendencia que la había salvado. – Que bueno que se encuentra bien. No he dejado de pensar en usted desde el incidente del otro día. No me perdono haber dejado escapar al sujeto que la agredió. – El hombre realmente se veía consternado.

\- ¿Qué accidente, Asuna? ¿De qué sujeto está hablando? – La voz de Kirito la hizo sudar frío. Empezó a sentirse mareada y su visión se nubló.

\- No es nada. No pasó nada. – Dijo para tratar de tranquilizar a su novio, pero su voz sonó tan débil que se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

\- ¿Que no fue nada? Si yo no hubiera llegado no sé qué le hubiera hecho ese sujeto. Joven, no debería dejar que su novia camine sola por las calles. – Las piernas empezaron a temblarle, no se suponía que se encontrarían a ese hombre y mucho menos que Kirito se enterara de lo que pasó.

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de eso? Fue por eso que tenías esas heridas hace unas semanas. ¿Ese sujeto te las hizo? – Poco a poco esa voz le parecía más lejana y su cuerpo más pesado, finalmente lo único que sintió fue el piso frío contra su cuerpo y alguien que gritaba desesperadamente su nombre.


End file.
